April's Fool
by Rockongurl19
Summary: Yi Jung has just returned from Sweden and is now eagerly waiting to reconcile with his country bumpkin. What happens when weddings get into the way?    "It hurts to know you got married when I'm gone"
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

© Rockongurl19 2010 Lovers Unparalled. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Rockongurl19 (aka Karen).

* * *

Hey Guys! I'm BACK! Was suffering from a long writer's block! I actually planned to get this out sooner (like before Halloween) but I had some important matters (watching season 1 to 3 of HIMYM, watching 'A Little Princess', installing and playing Left 4 Dead)

Anyhoo, have fun reading this fic! I have not come up with a title for this fic. So I am letting you (yes, I do mean YOU) decide what the title should be! :D

P.S- You can also decide the chapter's name :D

* * *

"Attention all passengers,this is your pilot speaking, we have arrive at Seoul, Incheon international airport. It is currently 08 00 hours. Thank You for riding in Korean Airlines. We hope to see you again,"

The announcement ended with the glowing light illuminating from the control indicating that passengers can now remove their seat belt. Some passengers waste no time, hurrying out of their seats, whilst others took their time as they leisurely flicked open their seatbelt and rose from their comfortable seat. One of them was So Yi Jung.

So Yi Jung,the F4 Casanova, world famous potter, slipped on his sunglasses as he got up from his comfortable first class seat and proceeded to take his baggage. The Korean air stewardess flashed him a sly smile, normally he would have responded with a charming smile, charming enough to let anyone fall for him the moment they set their eyes on him. However, today was unlike any other day because today the Casanova has a mission in mind, a mission, which involves a very familar , country bumpkin.

* * *

So Yi Jung strolled out of the airport, his black leather jacket all puffed up, with his hair cropped up. Any tourist would have mistaken him as a Korean movie star. That would be an understatement, as he is more than someone from the entertainment industry. He is SO Yi Jung, the legal heir to the So's fortune, the man who could have any available girl he wants, any. Yes, that includes Miss World, the Genevia's princess, Ivanka Trump, mothers who wants him for their daughters and god knows who else. Basically all the women in the world are vying for him except for one. Wait, scratch that! except for TWO women. One is none other than Geum Jan Di, the soon to be wife of the mighty obnoxious Gu Jun Pyo and her best friend Chu Ga Eul. Jan Di wanting Yi Jung is just wrong not to mention the curly hair brat would probably blow his top if that was to happen.

Taking out his iphone, Yi Jung turned it on, smiling at the wallpaper that greeted him. Yes, it is true, the great Casanova had the face of a country bumpkin as his wallpaper. Not to mention, that picture was taken discreetly when she had dozed off in their F4 lounge.

Speaking of the F4 lounge, he should be going there now where his friends had agreed to meet him. However, there's just one place he had to stop by before going to the lounge.

* * *

The black limo stopped at a kindergarten school, 'Little Sunshine'. Entering it, he made his way to one of the pottery classroom, where a very special someone was teaching. In his hands there was a bouquet of calla lilies, specially ordered by him to the driver. That was the country's bumpkin favourite flowers. Reaching the classroom, he mentally prepared himself for the conversation; he knew was going to take place.

"You're still putting too much pressure on your wrist," he remarked with a smirk to a back of a woman teaching her class pottery.

With a gasp, the woman turned around,

"Yes sir? Is there something you need?" She said, putting her hands on her wrist looking a little annoyed that someone had disturbed her class.

Yi Jung could feel his smirk slowly fading away from his face.

"Mianhae, agasshi. I thought you were Miss Chu, I must have got the wrong class," he apologized.

"I should think so, and yes this is supposed to be her class but unfortunately, she had something rather important to attend," said the still annoyed, supercilious woman.

By now her class was staring at them curiously, their unmolded clay left unattended as they watch their teacher exchange words with the good lucking oppa.

"Oh," he said, nonplussed.

"Now, if you could just leave, I have a class to teach," said the teacher turning her back towards him.

Bewildered, Yi Jung left the room wondering where the country bumpkin could be.

Just as soon as that thought left his mind, his phone rang, and a picture of Gu Jun Pyo's curly hair filled the screen.

"Yobusayo?" said Yi Jung

"Yah, So Yi Jung. It's me, Jun Pyo. Listen, you know that place I told you about? You know the place near the beach? Go there and we will meet you there." Jun Pyo spoke rapidly and before Yi Jung can replied, the line was already dead.

Yi Jung grinned, he knew exactly what was going on. A few months ago, Jun Pyo had mentioned that he was going to propose to Jan Di and was looking for romantic places to propose to her. The beach alongside with the place was one of them. Getting into his limo, he instructed the driver to go to the place.

* * *

Yi Jung walked towards the chapel, the place where Jun Pyo had instructed him to go to. For some reason, he was still holding the bouquet of calla lilies. Jun Pyo was standing near the main entrance, checking his watch every minute or so while tapping his foot impatiently. Yi Jung quickly made his way towards him.

"Yah! So Yi Jung! What took you so long to come here," yelled Jun Pyo as Yi Jung got nearer. "And why are you holding some flowers?"

"yes, hello Jun Pyo. It's so nice to see you after 4 years," said Yi Jung dryly.

Without a word, Jun Pyo motioned Yi Jung to enter the chapel.

"What's going on?"Yi Jung asked, bemused, looking around the palatial chapel. There were people dressed formally, some in traditional hanbok. To his utmost surprise, even his father and Madam Kang was there, alongside with Ji Hoo's grandpa.

Jun Pyo walked rapidly towards a group of people chattering. Yi Jung followed, ignoring the lustful stares the young women in the room threw to him. In the middle of the group of chattering people were Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

"Hey man, finally you're here!" said Woo Bin jovially, clamping a hand on Yi Jung's back. Ji Hoo greeted him too, with a nod.

"What's going on?" asked Yi Jung for the second time.

"Oh, this guy didn't tell you?" said Woo Bin in surprise, gesturing to Jun Pyo, "Well, I'm getting married bro!"

If Yi Jung wasn't brought up as a well-behaved chaebol, his jaw would be hanging wide open right now, his eyes popping out of its sockets and his beautiful bouquet of flowers dropped on the cold, marble floor. However, he was the F4 Casanova, well known for his coolness. Who wouldn't react like that? The F4 Don Juan was getting married. MARRIED!

Composing himself, Yi Jung went to Woo Bin and whispered into his ear, "You didn't knock her up, I mean you didn't get her pregnant right?"

Woo Bin gave a hearty laugh, "of course not! No, I just found my one true love," his eyes shining.

Yi Jung grinned in relief and patted him on the back. "Who's the lucky girl bro? I can't believe you're getting married!" He said then joked in a low tone, "You didn't give her any philtre right?"

Before Woo Bin could answer, Jan DI came rushing over, dressed in a sky blue dress which complimented her skin perfectly.

"Thank God! You guys are here! We have no flowers! The florist didn't arrive!" She said in a rush, stumbling over some words.

"Jan Di," said Ji Hoo gently, for the first time since Yi Jung had arrived, "Calm down,"

"Yeah, just chill," interrupt Jun Pyo, "Here,take these." Grabbing the bouquet of flowers that Yi Jung was holding, he gave it to Jan Di.

Taking the flowers, Jan Di ran across the room, the clatter of her heels against the marbled floor with the F4 watching in amusement.

"Hey thanks bro. Good thing you brought some flowers," said Woo Bin to Yi Jung, "Anyways, there' something I want to ask you, the two of them has agreed," he said, gesturing to Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo who were deeply engrossed in a conversation with each other.

"Yes?"

"So Yi Jung, will you do the honour of being one of my best men?" asked Woo Bin solemnly.

"Of course!" replied Yi Jung feigning a 'hurt' look, "Like you have to ask that?"

Woo Bin grinned, " I should have known,"

"But I'm not dressed in a suit," said Yi Jung glancing down at his leather jacket.

"Nawh, it's fine. Besides, my wedding can't be too serious. Plus you look cool in that piece of leather," replied Woo Bin, giving two thumbs up.

"If the groom says so, then I have no complaints. Anyways you never told me who is the bride, the lucky Mrs Song ?"

"You will know soon," said Woo Bin mysteriously, as the wedding bells started to chime loudly, outside.

The door opened leading to a hall, furnished in gold and white. The hall itself was enough to fit 500 people and above the altar was a big screen framed in white. The aisle was carpeted in a deep colour of ruby red.

The guests flood into the room, taking their places. Sitting in the front row, was none other than Madam Kang, Ji Hoo's grandfather, Woo Bin's mother, Ga Eul's mother, Jan Di's parents and lastly, his very own philanderer father.

Yi Jung and the F3 took their positions as best men, Woo Bin standing in front of the priest with the best men standing at a side.

The grand white piano started playing the wedding march followed by a harp player and the two violinists, creating a harmonic atmosphere.

The doors opened and everyone looked at it expectantly, Jan Di came out holding a stalk of calla lily, her eyes not leaving Jun Pyo. Next was Jae Kyung dressed in a pale green dress also holding a stalk of calla lily, but unlike Jan Di, Jae Kyung was bursting with jauntiness. There was a bounce to her every step as she walked.

Lastly, the bride's and her father walked out. A bright light illuminating from behind them making it seems like there were angels from heaven. Squinting, Yi Jung tried to make out who the bride was. The shy bride lifted her downcast head and walked straight along side with her father.

Yi Jung breath hitched at his throat. It was as if the whole world had crashed down. Blinking rapidly, he stared at the bride and her father. The bride was extremely beautiful, dressed in a pure satin white dress, with a long train that trails elegantly behind, one hand clutching his bouquet of calla lilies, the other, clutching her father's arm. What shocked Yi Jung was, the beautiful bride was none other than his country bumpkin, Chu Ga Eul.

* * *

So? What do you think? My 4Rs, Read, Review, Rate and RECOMMEND! :D

Ahem! Hate this fic? Why don't you tell me so, by leaving a hate comment in my reviews? That way, you expressed your hatred and I get my review. :D

Also *sobs*, I do not know how to make a banner! SOMEBODY teach me! *wails loudly*

Ga Eul: Awww, I'm beautiful. What a lovely wedding! But WHY AM I GETTING MARRIED TO WOO BIN!

Yi Jung: I AGREE! Why is SHE of all people getting married to Woo Bin?

Woo Bin: Hey? What's wrong with me *gestures to body* I'm sexy!

Yi jung: I think the title's should have the word FOOL in it cause you're a fool!

Woo Bin: YAH!


	2. Chapter 2

Yi Jung's breath hitched. It was as if the whole world had crashed down. Blinking rapidly, he stared at the bride and her father walked down the aisle. The bride was extremely beautiful, dressed in a pure satin white dress, with a long train that trails elegantly behind, one hand clutching his bouquet of calla lilies, the other, clutching her father's arm. What shocked Yi Jung was, the beautiful bride was none other than his country bumpkin, Chu Ga Eul.

It was as if time had stopped and he was stuck in time as he watched in horror as Ga Eul made her way slowly towards the altar her eyes fixed on Woo Bin. The rest happened in a blur, her passing by Yi Jung without a glance, her shyly taking Woo Bin's hand and before he knew it the ceremony has begun.

"If there's any objection regarding the union between this man and woman, please voice them out or forever hold your peace," the priest announced looking around.

"This is it Yi Jung! Come on! Say something!" Yi Jung mind urged him to do. However there's a difference between a mind set and an action. The baffled Yi Jung stared at the back of the woman he loved. Yes, he is in love with Chu Ga Eul. "Come on! Say something Yi Jung! Say something!" his mind screamed mentally at him but still all he can do was stare. He was speechless and stunned beyond means.

"Anyone?" said the priest looking around, "Ok then, let's carry on,"

"No! How could you not say anything!" Yi Jung's mind mentally yelled at him, and before he know it the words has already escaped from his lips.

"Wait!" he yelled but instantly regretted it.

The whole hall turned and looked at him. Yi Jung could feel the tense gaze from Woo Bin, the worried one from Ga Eul and the curious ones from the audience.

"Yes, is there something you want to say before we continue the ceremony?" the priest inquired

"I...a...I," he stammered nervously. Somehow his audacity had vanished and it was as if he became speech impaired and all he could do was gape like a fish.

"Sunbae?" He heard the soft worried voice that came from her.

"Is there something wrong man? You can tell me after the ceremony," said Woo Bin. Yi Jung could see Woo Bin was very tense, his veins sticking out; beads of perspiration slowly trailing down his face and the clenched fist on his side.

"I...I" Still no sound came out from his mouth, his thoughts ran wildly through his mind, but he was still unable to say anything.

All he could do was stare at Ga Eul, stare into her doe like, brown eyes. Suddenly, Ga Eul smiled, and it was no tiny, embarrassed smile, no. It was a big, wide smile that stretched from one end to another, followed by Woo Bin and the priest.

Dazed, Yi Jung blinked and rubbed his eyes, making sure that his brain was not messing up his eyesight.

Yi Jung closed his eyes for one last time and before he could open it.

"APRIL'S FOOL!"

Yi Jung opened his eyes in shock. Everyone was grinning, literally everyone, Ga Eul, Woo Bin, the priest Jan Di, EVERYONE.

Still confused, Yi Jung glanced around the hall nervously, his mind still whirling from all that had just happened.

"What's go-" He began but was cut off from his sentence as a loud sound was heard from above.

Looking up at the screen above the altar, Yi Jung got his second shock for the day. The screen was replaying the whole scene that had just happened a few minutes ago, from the moment he yelled to the moment he was gaping unable to conceal his shock anymore, which was right now. Ashamed, Yi Jung quickly closed his mouth as the camera zoomed in on him.

"April's Fool?" In all his rush to get there, he had forgotten that it was April's Fool in Korea.

Woo Bin grinned, "I never thought the plan would work so well, I was worry that you might not fall for it,"

"Yah! So Yi Jung, thought you're smarter than that," came the loud voice of Gu Jun Pyo behind him.

Yi Jung was baffled, astonished, flummoxed, gobsmacked, and whatever adjectives that can be used to describe his current condition but along came the feeling of relief. Ga Eul was still unattached and all this was just a joke.

However this soon to ex- Casanova was not going to have the last joke on him, he was going to be the one having it. Recovering from his state, he walked towards the laughing country bumpkin. There's one very important question he has to ask the country bumpkin, a question that will change their lives forever.

"Sunbae?" She asked laughingly.

Holding her gaze with his mesmerizing eyes, he went down on one knee and took out a small, neat box. The night before he had pocketed the box and had meant to give the object inside the box to her.

The whole hall went silent and loud gasps were heard. This was not part of the plan, this was unexpected. Even the priest himself was staring at him.

"Sunbae" Ga Eul managed to utter out amidst the sudden action.

"Ga Eul-yang," he began , "I know this might come as a surprise to you, but I have liked you for quite a while, and the time I had in Sweden has made me realised how much I liked and may even loved you. So I'm asking you, with all this people in the hall as witness, will you-" he was cut off at mid-sentence as an angry Geum Jan Di came storming up.

"YAH! SO YI JUNG! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE OF REVENGE! How dare you toy with her feelings like that? We both know that Ga Eul's fragile. I swear if you break her heart one more time, I will personally arrange your death and see to it that your life will be miserable," she said fuming and quickly made her way to Ga Eul but not before Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo pulled her aside.

Yi Jung stood up, the people in the hall were staring at him with interest. Some were glassy-eyed, some were angry and some were just plain curious.

"To everyone in the hall, I would like to clarify something. Yes, today's incident has served as a surprise to me. And what prompted me to do what I did was today's incident. However my feelings towards Chu Ga Eul, is not to be questioned. I do mean what I just said, and I would like to ask this special lady a very special question."

Taking Ga Eul's hand, Yi Jung went down on one knee again, "I apologize for all the things I have done in the past that had hurt you. But you have to know that deep down inside I do truly love you and I do regret my previous actions. If I could turn back time, I would take it all back and start anew."

Ga Eul's eyes glistened as she listened to his profession of love towards her. All this years, she never knew about his true feelings towards her. Her unrequited love towards him was finally being reciprocated.

"So once again, with all this people as witness, would you take the honour of being my girlfriend?"

A tear rolled down Ga Eul's cheek. Never in her life had ever she think that this moment will arrive.

"I..I," she began, " I would love to, sunbae" she smiled between her happy tears.

The whole hall erupted into cheers and claps. Yi Jung stood up and hugged Ga Eul. The F4 crowded around them.

A sheepish looking Jan Di apologized to Yi Jung for her previous death threat towards him. Ga Eul's parents had accepted him and her mom had actually said, "Welcome to the family," His own philanderer of a father had actually patted him on the back, a sign of acceptance.

After the surprising turn of event, Ga Eul and Yi Jung found themselves walking on the beach, hand in hand, their fingers intertwined. As the sun sets above the horizon, Ga Eul leaned against Yi Jung, her head on his shoulder as they watched the seagulls flying across and the gentles waves touching the tip of their bare toes.

"Saranghaeyo"

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I went on my holiday in Singapore and KL. Plus I was suffering from a writer's block. This is the last, chapter. They may be an epilogue, depending on my muse and reviews. Yu guys still haven't come up with a title I am kinda disappointed in my standard of English, it has been deproving a lot lately! It's like all my works has been jejune lately.

Originally, I was going to marry them on that very day but that's just silly though a girl can dream can she :p

Ga Eul: Aww, what a sweet ending. I love it!

Author: Heyy thanks!

Yi Jung: Why didn't you marry us on that day! It would have been so spontaneous and not to mention ROMANTIC!

Ga Eul: Now that you mention it, yeah, why didn't you marry us on that day?

Author: Whoa, what? Hey this ending is so much better!

Yi Jung: Oh puh-lease, we all know that you haven't got an inch of a romantic bone in you.

Author: I do so! And what's the meaning of this? How dare you turn against me!

Yi Jung: :P

Ga Eul: :P

Woo Bin: I'm sexxaaayyyy :P

Author: Juveniles *rolls eyes while taking out a big shotgun*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, no, I didn't post wrongly. This is an alternate ending to the previous chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Yi Jung's breath hitched. It was as if the whole world had crashed down. Blinking rapidly, he stared at the bride and her father walked down the aisle. The bride was extremely beautiful, dressed in a pure satin white dress, with a long train that trails elegantly behind, one hand clutching his bouquet of calla lilies, the other, clutching her father's arm. What shocked Yi Jung was, the beautiful bride was none other than his country bumpkin, Chu Ga Eul.

It was as if time had stopped and he was stuck in time as he watched in horror as Ga Eul made her way slowly towards the altar her eyes fixed on Woo Bin. The rest happened in a blur, her passing by Yi Jung without a glance, her shyly taking Woo Bin's hand and before he knew it the ceremony has begun.

"If there's any objection regarding the union between this man and woman, please voice them out or forever hold your peace," the priest announced looking around.

"This is it Yi Jung! Come on! Say something!" Yi Jung mind urged him to do. However there's a difference between a mind set and an action. The baffled Yi Jung stared at the back of the woman he loved. Yes, he is in love with Chu Ga Eul. "Come on! Say something Yi Jung! Say something!" his mind screamed mentally at him but still all he can do was stare. He was speechless and stunned beyond means.

"Anyone?" said the priest looking around, "Ok then, let's carry on,"

"No! How could you not say anything!" Yi Jung's mind mentally yelled at him, and before he know it the words has already escaped from his lips.

"Wait!" he yelled but instantly regretted it.

The whole hall turned and looked at him. Yi Jung could feel the tense gaze from Woo Bin, the worried one from Ga Eul and the curious ones from the audience.

"Yes, is there something you want to say before we continue the ceremony?" the priest inquired

"I...a...I," he stammered nervously. Somehow his audacity had vanished and it was as if he became speech impaired and all he could do was gape like a fish.

"Sunbae?" He heard the soft worried voice that came from her.

"Is there something wrong man? You can tell me after the ceremony," said Woo Bin. Yi Jung could see Woo Bin was very tense, his veins sticking out; beads of perspiration slowly trailing down his face and the clenched fist on his side.

"I...I" Still no sound came out from his mouth, his thoughts ran wildly through his mind, but he was still unable to say anything.

All he could do was stare at Ga Eul, stare into her doe like, brown eyes. Suddenly, Ga Eul smiled, and it was no tiny, embarrassed smile, no. It was a big, wide smile that stretched from one end to another, followed by Woo Bin and the priest.

Dazed, Yi Jung blinked and rubbed his eyes, making sure that his brain was not messing up his eyesight.

Yi Jung closed his eyes for one last time and before he could open it.

"APRIL'S FOOL!"

Yi Jung opened his eyes in shock. Everyone was grinning, literally everyone, Ga Eul, Woo Bin, the priest Jan Di, EVERYONE.

Still confused, Yi Jung glanced around the hall nervously, his mind still whirling from all that had just happened.

"What's go-" He began but was cut off from his sentence as a loud sound was heard from above.

Looking up at the screen above the altar, Yi Jung got his second shock for the day. The screen was replaying the whole scene that had just happened a few minutes ago, from the moment he yelled to the moment he was gaping unable to conceal his shock anymore, which was right now. Ashamed, Yi Jung quickly closed his mouth as the camera zoomed in on him.

"April's Fool?" In all his rush to get there, he had forgotten that it was April's Fool in Korea.

Woo Bin grinned, "I never thought the plan would work so well, I was worry that you might not fall for it. Oh and for your information we are going to send that video to Korea's Funniest Moments "

"Yah! So Yi Jung, thought you're smarter than that," came the loud voice of Gu Jun Pyo behind him.

Yi Jung was baffled, astonished, flummoxed, gobsmacked, and whatever adjectives that can be used to describe his current condition but along came the feeling of relief. Ga Eul was still unattached and all this was just a joke.

However this soon to ex- Casanova was not going to have the last joke on him, he was going to be the one having it. Recovering from his state, he walked towards the laughing country bumpkin. There's one very important question he has to ask the country bumpkin, a question that will change their lives forever.

"Sunbae?" She asked laughingly.

Holding her gaze with his mesmerizing eyes, he went down on one knee and took out a small, neat box. The night before he had pocketed the box and had meant to give the object inside the box to her.

The whole hall went silent and loud gasps were heard. This was not part of the plan, this was unexpected. Even the priest himself was staring at him.

"Sunbae" Ga Eul managed to utter out amidst the sudden action.

Bending down on one knee, Yi Jung took Ga Eul's hand into his, "Ga Eul-yang, I know this is unexpected and you may think this is a joke, but its not. Ga Eul-yang, I know I have never said this but I love you. I do, I really do. The time away in Sweden made me realise how deep my love for you is. I know we never truly dated, never become boyfriend and girlfriend, but let's just skip that phase . I don't think I can stand it seeing you being hit on by other guys or worse seeing you married off. So I have one question to ask you," Looking Ga Eul straight in her eyes and opening the small box, Yi Jung continued, " will you marry me and let me have the honour of being your soulmate in this lifetime?

Yi Jung hopeful gaze, landed on Ga Eul. Ga Eul looked stunned. I mean who wouldn't, if the guy of your dreams has just proposed to you.

"I...I," Ga Eul began.

"NO! NOOOOO! GA EUL DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! This is probably a joke to get back at you, no! Ga Eul NO!" shriek a very unladylike Jan Di before her very manly husband pulled her away, "I SWEAR SO YI JUNG, I WILL-" the rest of her line wasn't heard as a large hand clamped her mouth shut, forcing the rest of her words to be muffled.

"Chu Ga Eul, will you marry me?" Yi Jung repeated, his hopeful eyes staring into her and at the same time resisting the urge to point out that the flowers she held was from him.

"I do!"

"YESSSSSS!"

Yi Jung looked at the source of the sound, as he didn't yell that. Imagine his surprise when he sees an over-excited Mrs Chu, punched her fists in the air, cheering.

"She had always hoped for you to be her son-in-law," mumbled a crimson looking Ga Eul.

Yi Jung grinned and pulled her into an embrace, "I thought you never say yes,"

Yi Jung's philanderer of a father had actually agreed to the sudden proposal.

It was at that very moment, Yi Jung got his second great idea for the day. "Let's get married now! Yea, let's do that!" said Yi Jung.

Ga Eul agreed and Mr. Chu was more than happy to give his daughter away to her happiness.

Jan Di grudgingly agreed to be the bridesmaid for her best friend and Jae Kyung was already lifting up the train of Ga Eul ready to usher her back to the dressing room to redo her makeup.

Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo had crowded over Yi Jung, giving him a big hug.

* * *

Less than 2 hours later, the wedding march started to play and Yi Jung found himself in the same position he was 3 hours ago, except this time he was the groom.

"If there's any objection to the union between Mr. So and Miss Chu, please raised them now or forever hold your peace," asked the priest looking around the hall.

"Ah!" Yi Jung tensed as a sound was heard from the back of the hall.

"Yes, young man, is there something you wished to say?" said the wary looking priest gesturing to a man in black who was moving weirdly.

"Choo!" the young man sneezed loudly. Quiet sounds of laughter were heard as the guests restrained from laughing.

Yi Jung relaxed, that man was just sneezing, a very big one at that.

The priest proceeded with the ceremony asking one final question to both of them, a question which will seal the union forever.

"Will you So Yi Jung take Chu Ga Eul as your loving wife through sickness and health ,through richness and poorness,"

"I do," Yi Jung answered back, his eyes firmed, his tone of voice, determined.

"Will you Chu Ga Eul,take So Yi Jung as your loving husband through sickness and health ,through richness and poorness,"

"I..," there was a pause and Yi Jung tensed up, not daring to look at the girl next to him, fearing the worst, then came the sweetest sound of all as she replied,"I do."

There was an exchange of rings; Yi Jung felt a swell of pride as he slipped the ring into the small, delicate finger of his wife. It was a perfect fit.

"And now I pronounced you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," announced the priest.

Yi Jung smiled as he lifted the translucent veil covering her face. Leaning in, he gave her a sweet but chaste kiss.

"Let's save the best for later," he whispered into her ear.

The whole hall applauded and as he walked out the hall, with Ga Eul on his arm, that was the moment he felt euphoric, because the girl he loved was officially his.

* * *

SO I decided to be nice and give you guys an Alternate Ending. No there will not be an epilogue. But you guys have this a very nice alternate ending :D Fyi, I know this chapter kinda sucked, no I am not saying that so that you guys can flatter me. I really do mean it!

Hate it? Love it? Leave me a review so I will know

GUYS I WANT REVIEWS! Yes, I'm done being nice. I AM DEMANDING FOR REVIEWS. LITERALLY GOING CRAZY HERE ! !:DDDD

Author: There you happy, ya ungrateful little brats. *still holding them at gun point*

Ga Eul: Uh-huh

Yi Jung: Yes, now can you please let us go.

Author: not unless I get reviews. Mwahahahaha!

Ga Eul: Noooooooo! We are never gonna get out of here alive.

Yi Jung: Not if I can help it, Hey, author, you free tonight? Let's have dinner together eh. *wink- wink*

Ga Eul: NOT THAT WAY!

So you see, guys, I am literally going cuckoo :D


End file.
